Spellbreaker Kethavel
"Well, fuck." Kethavel is the manliest elf known to existence. That is all that should have to be said about this badass specimen of handsomeness. Let's talk more about him anyway! First and foremost, he is an elf - meaning that he has attractive ears that are superior to every other race's. This also means that he is likely older than the combined age of the rest of the party, although he doesn't show it as he is so damn handsome. In evidence of his awe-inspiring good looks, Kethavel utilised his ass to have history rewritten in order to retcon his own death. This statement alone proves just how handsome this badass elf is. Adventure Summary Before he died, Kethavel used to be employed by his homeland as a mage killer; scouring the lands for the taint of magic and hitting it with a large axe until it stops existing. They tricked him into becoming an adventurer questing in Vearpi with promises of copious amounts of gold, plenty of mages to kill and by informing him that human women were easy. However, this was all bullshit as adventurers are chronically poor, he wasn't allowed to kill most of the mages he met and human women kept mocking his superior ears. Nevertheless, he continues working as an adventurer with only one goal in mind. He is in it for the bitches. Notable Feats -Outperformed the dynamic duo at a dancing competition by doing a riverdance as he was riding a black unicorn down the side of an erupting volcano while drinking from a chalice filled with the laughter of hot women. -That feat alone is enough to account for the entire list. -No, I'm not just being lazy. -Oh, he did headbutt a kraken. And win. -Deflected a rifle bullet with his steely ass cheeks with enough precision to hit and kill a whale. Yeah. You heard me. He killed a whale with his ass. Coincidentally, his ass saved both Knight Swordfag and Summoner Sam from almost certain death and earned them all their freedom and a wish each. Kethavel put his wish to good use and had his death retconned, regaining his former title of World's Handsomest Elf. -This feat alone is enough to account for the entire wikia's feat list. -Saved an entire dimension through use of his anti-magic, simultaneously destroying 643,338,444 enemies and losing all of his skin in addition to a large amount of muscle and all of his body fat in the process. His reward for this was the single most painful experience in his life as well as several to add to his top 10 list of painful experiences. Kethavel also lost all of his material possessions during this as well as his pancreas, which was stolen by another party member. To add even more insult to grievous injury, he was raped by an elderly human woman and was then forced to remember it. Oh, don't forget that he also had his penis size insulted approximately one minute after saving the world. Fucking thanks. Category:Heroes